marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Vol 2 3
* Obi-Wan Kenobi * The Rebellion ** Captain Antilles * Jabba the Hutt Locations: * The Galaxy ** Corellian Industrial Cluster *** Cymoon 1 **** Weapons Factory Alpha ** Mos Eisley ** Obi-Wan's Home Items: * Chewbacca's Bowcaster * Darth Vader's Armor * Darth Vader's Lightsaber * Han Solo's Blaster * Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber * Luke Skywalker's Blaster * Stormtrooper Armor * Stormtrooper Blaster Vehicles: * AT-ATs * AT-ST * Imperial Assault Tank * Imperial Combat Speeders * Millennium Falcon * Speeder Bikes * Star Destroyers ** Adjudicator * TIE Bombers * TIE Fighters * Death Star | Synopsis1 = The small covert rebel raid led by Princess Leia against the Empire weapons facility Cymoon 1 continues. The facility power core has been damaged to the extent that it is approaching melt down. Leia and Han, in a captured AT-AT, are battling through Empire forces to try and rendezvous with the Millennium Falcon to try and make good their escape. Luke, trying to make good his escape on a stolen speeder cycle, has caught the attention of Darth Vader who arrived on Cymoon 1 in response to the rebel raid. Meanwhile, back at the Falcon, C3PO, who has been captured by local scavengers and partially dismembered, is rescued by Chewbacca who has been part of the raid also. Vader manages to catch up with Han and Leia and proceeds to disable the walker by severing its ‘feet’ using his lightsaber. Vader also receives news from Overseer Agaadeen that the melt down has been averted. As imperial forces move in for the kill, Luke arrives on the speeder bike and proceeds to cut through the Stormtroopers giving Han and Leia the opportunity of escaping from the downed walker. Luke, realising that the facility should have blown by now, disobeys Leia’s order to abandon the speeder and return to the Falcon. Instead he heads back to the weapons facility to finish what they came to do. Han & Leia manage to return to the Falcon, where they ready the ship for departure. Luke arrives back at the weapons facility and manages to damage the core so that a meltdown is impossible to reverse. Only then does he make his way back to the Falcon; which he does in the nick of time, as the facility blows. Vader sees the Falcon leave Cymoon 1 as he emerges from what is left of the factory. Realising that the late Obi-Wan Kenobi has begun Luke’s training in the force: he recognised the lightsaber that Luke was using, he vows to turn Luke to the dark side. He has no idea at this stage, that the young rebel is his son. Han manages to avoid the imperial blockade of the planet and hits the hyperdrive of the Falcon to escape completely. Despite the success of their mission, Luke is despondent that he didn’t make more of his encounter with Darth Vader and doubts that he has what it takes to be a Jedi. The story switches to Tatooine, where two unknown characters deliver a package to Kenobi’s former home on the planet. The package is just labelled with the words “For Luke”… | Solicit = THE GREATEST SPACE ADVENTURE OF ALL TIME CONTINUES! • The attack on Cymoon-1 comes crashing to an end! • Will the Rebels overcome Vader to strike another blow against the Empire? • And is Luke ready to be the Jedi Ben wanted him to be? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}